Camp Hope
by grunekatze
Summary: Dave Karp had his summer all planned out. Together with Russ and Goldberg, they had planned to make summer of 1997 one to remember . Until they were all sent to Camp Hope. (Based on the movie Heavyweights).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Seperation

Author's Note: Think as this fanfic as Heavyweights – Ducks version. Will explore issues regarding bullying, obesity and body image for Greg Goldberg, Russ Tyler and Dave Karp.

Rated T for Teen

June 1997

It was once again summer in Minnesota.

Hockey season was over for both the Eden Hall freshman and varsity teams. Once again, both freshman and varsity hockey teams had won the state championship for their school.

After the roller coaster ride the team had faced during their freshman year, no one on the team could have foreseen the changes the team would go through during their sophomore year.

Dave Karp had found his favorite spot to stretch out and relax under a large oak tree in Minnehaha Park. A warm breeze found its way between his toes as the sounds of children squealing nearby at the wading area interrupted Karp's thoughts.

Karp had seen it coming all along. 'Sometimes people who are closest to the situation are the last to see it', Karp figured.

The first separation had happened year ago when Tommy Duncan, Tammy Duncan, Terry Hall, Peter Mark and Dave Karp were not invited to the join the rest of the team in Los Angeles for the Junior Goodwill Games.

It was hard to hear at the time that you were not able to continue on in hockey with the rest of your teammates. Tommy took it the hardest. Tommy and Peter were simply not big enough to keep up with their team mates. Terry had injured his ankle sliding into home base during gym class. Tammy's heart was never with hockey to begin with. Last time Karp saw her she was still going to figure skating competitions and was doing quite well.

Karp was cut because he was fat.

When Bombay called him to let him know that he was not going to be on the team, he made up a myriad of reasons about why he was not going to be able to one the team. Tibbles had already picked five players to be on the team and he didn't want to insult him by not having them on the team. The endorsement people wanted kids from all over the US instead of just from Minnesota. Karp knew that Bombay was trying to shield him from what he already knew. Karp simply preferred pastries to pucks.

Tammy, Peter, Karp, Terry and Tommy were out and Luis, Dwayne, Julie, Dean, Ken and Russ were in. So while the majority of the team went on to play for USA in the Junior Goodwill Games; Tommy, Terry, Peter and Karp continued to play for District 5 for another three seasons. New players came and went but they were unable to re-create the magic of the 1992 Pee Wee Championship run.

After winning the gold medal for USA Hockey at the Junior Goodwill Games, Eden Hall Academy offered the team full scholarships to their prestigious private high school.

Jesse, upon his return from California, had gotten involved with a street gang. One night, Jesse was caught by the police possessing 3 grams of cocaine. Bombay was able to convince a judge that in lieu of juvenile detention and a record that Jesse would attend a reform school and drug addiction counselling.

Tommy and Tammy had managed to enroll in Lake Harriet as the school district lines were redrawn while Terry, Peter and Karp went to Patrick Henry.

Bombay had left the team for the greener pastures. He had impressed the Junior Goodwill Games committee so much during his tenure as head coach for USA Hockey that they named him Director of Player Personnel.

Upon Bombay's recommendation, Dean Buckley hired Ted Orion to replace him as head coach. Under the tutelage of Ted Orion, the team managed to win Eden Hall's first junior varsity state championship in 10 years.

The following season the team was split in two. During the summer, Coach Orion, Coach Wilson and Gordon Bombay had a meeting to discuss the JV roster. During their freshman year, they had managed to keep the core of the team together minus Adam Banks. With half of the varsity team graduating, it was no longer possible. Changes had to be made.

In order to keep the meeting objective and not have the personal feeling of both Orion and Bombay interfere with the decisions on which players would make the jump to varsity, Coach Wilson had reached out to a group of pro scouts and had each of the players potential evaluated.

They had separated the team in two. Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, Guy Germaine, Julie Gaffney, Dean Portman and Dwayne Robertson would play for varsity and Lester Averman, Connie Moreau, Greg Goldberg, Ken Wu, Russ Tyler, Luis Mendoza, Fulton Reed would play for the JV team.

Karp was sympathetic to Goldberg, Ken, Russ, Luis and Fulton. No one liked being told they are not good enough. He knew that from experience. The writing was on the wall. They would continue to play at Eden Hall as long as they wished but hockey would end for them there.

At the end of the season, there were more decisions to be made. Ken Wu's was possibly the easiest. With the Olympics in Nagano a year away, Ken Wu decided to try out for the US Olympic figure skating team.

Luis, now with Mindy graduating, left the team as well. At the end of the season, Luis was told that unless he learned how to stop, he would be on the JV team when he was a senior. Not wanting to be left behind, Luis decided to join the US Olympic speed skating team.

Fulton was approached by the coach Eden Hall's football team and decided that football held more of a future for him then hockey. There was even talk a college team in Illinois offering him a scholarship. Portman, although good enough to play hockey for the varsity decided to join the football team as well and the two of them together were unstoppable.

With Coach Wilson retiring the following year and Coach Orion taking over coaching the varsity team for the team's senior year, Coach Orion had arranged to send the varsity team to a hockey camp in Michigan. Scouts from junior hockey leagues in Canada were to be in attendance.

'Another separation to come', Karp figured.

Connie and Lester Averman were also invited with the understanding that they would be on the varsity team during their senior year.

That left only Russ Tyler and Greg Goldberg. The three of them decided to spend the summer together. He was going to meet them at the deli and then go to the movies.

Karp heard a loud crack and then felt a baseball land on his left knee. Karp immediately winced in pain and rubbed his calf.

"Hey you," a kid called from the ball diamond. "Throw it here, will ya?"

Karp picked up the ball and attempted to throw the ball back to the center fielder. The ball landed softly about 10 feet from where Karp was standing. A few of the players snickered at Karp. Karp tried again. This time he had lost his balance and fell over as he threw the ball. The entire baseball team burst out laughing at him.

"Nice try Tubby," one of the players yelled out.

Karp pushed himself up slowly. The ball had only gone another 10 feet. One of the kids ran towards the ball, picked it up and threw it as hard as he could. The ball landed right in the glove of the pitcher.

"Nice throw Nick," a girl called out.

Karp looked over to see who it was. It was Cathy McCormick. Karp was awestruck. Cathy was one of those beautiful girls that he'd ever seen.

Karp struggled to his feet. "Hi Cathy."

Cathy turned towards Karp. "Hi. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Karp immediately started perspiring. "I'm…um.. Dave Karp."

Cathy stared at him. She had no idea who he was. Cathy was going to be the new head cheerleader at Eden hall now that Mindy had graduated. Everyone knew who Cathy was. Karp was a nobody and he knew it.

"I watch you at the games sometimes," Karp said too quickly. Cathy starred at him. Karp realized what he said. Karp didn't want her to think that he was some creeper. 'I mean, I see you at the rink…well, I'm not seeing you, I'm there to watch my friends play …not that your unattractive..umm.." Karp paused and cleared his thoughts. "I'll start over. I've seen you at one of the games. I'm friends with the hockey team."

Cathy gave him a smile. "Hi Dave. I'm here watching my younger brother play baseball. He's going to try out for the JV baseball team next year when he enters high school. I prefer hockey myself."

"I used to play for the ducks," Karp boasted.

Cathy didn't believe him. "You did?"

"Yeah," Karp responded enthusiastically. "Back in pee-wees."

"Why didn't you stay with the team," Cathy asked.

Karp didn't want to tell her that he was cut. "I decided to focus on school instead," Karp lied.

Cathy accepted Karp's explanation. Before she could say anything, Jason Duncan , Eden Hall's varsity quarterback ran up and joined them.

"Hey Babe," Jason said to Cathy. "Some of the guys are headed to Mall of America to see a movie. Want to come?"

"Which movie?" Cathy asked.

"Beavis and Butt-head Do American," Jason responded enthusiastically and then proceeded to give his best Beavis impression.

Cathy rolled her eyes. She didn't have anything else to do. "I guess. "

Jason finally noticed Karp was standing there. "Who's the toad?" Jason asked.

Karp butt in. "My name is Dave."

Jason was loomed over Karp. "I wasn't talking to you fatty."

Cathy had to interject now. "Leave him alone Jason. "

Jason glared at Karp intently. Karp immediately took the hint. He was no match for Jason.

"Bye Cathy," Karp said as he slowly backed away. As soon as he was a few feet away, Karp turned and started running.

"Run fatboy Run!" Jason called out.

Karp tripped and fell flat on his face. Jason howled with laugher. Karp picked himself up, and walked the rest of his way to Goldberg's deli where Russ and Goldberg would be there waiting for him.


	2. Goldberg's Deli

Chapter Two: Goldberg's Deli

Author's Note: I was not raised Jewish so if any of the terms are wrong, please let me know and I will make the appropriate changes.

* * *

Russ Tyler salivated at the sandwich placed in front of him. Goldberg's deli's triple meat sandwich with extra-large fries and a kosher pickle. Pastrami, corned beef and smoked turkey. A towering master piece of meat and rye bread.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goldberg."

Russ quickly finished his sandwich, cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Your welcome Russ," Mrs. Goldberg smiled. She then turned to her son. "Was that so hard?"

"Mom…" Goldberg moaned.

"Don't Mom me. I have to tell you three times to clear the table and our guest here doesn't have to be told once."

Goldberg glared at Russ. "Is Russ still a guest of ours? He's been here for 3 years and I think he is starting to wear out his welcome."

"Nonsense. We love being your billet family," Mrs. Goldberg told Russ. "In fact, it was Greg's idea to begin with."

"That's right," Goldberg smiled. "You owe me goy."

"Stop it Greg. " Mrs. Goldberg gave her a son a look that she was serious.

Mrs. Goldberg did not like when her son referred to his friends as goyim. She understood that his friends knew he was joking when he would call them goyim. Or goy. Or gentile. But the general public did not.

She had fought anti-Semitism when she first set up the restaurant over ten years ago. It was one of the reasons she had Goldberg enroll in pee-wee hockey in the first place. So that he would make friends with non-Jewish people his own age. Goldberg ended up being less observant then she would have liked but she had not seen any anti-Semitism from any of his friends. In fact, most of the Jew jokes came from Goldberg himself.

"Sorry Mom."

The door chimed signing customers entering the front door.

"Over here Debbie," Mrs. Goldberg waved.

Both Goldberg and Russ spun around in their seat to see who it was. It was Dave Karp's parents. They both sat down opposite of them. Goldberg and Russ were confused. Karp was supposed to meet them at the deli at three. Not Karp's parents.

Mrs. Goldberg cleared her throat. "Are you forgetting something Greg?"

Goldberg sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

Mrs. Karp smiled warmly at Goldberg. "Nothing right now dear." She turned to her husband. "Richard? Do you want anything?"

Mr. Karp thought for a moment. "Just a glass of water for me."

Greg went to the kitchen to retrieve Mr. Karp a glass of water when Dave Karp came running into the restaurant and nearly ran right into Goldberg. Dave Karp was gasping for air.

"Take it easy Karp," Goldberg said. "Or you will have a heart attack."

Karp took the water out of Goldberg's hand and downed it. Once Karp had caught his breath, Goldberg pulled Karp into the kitchen. "What are you parents doing here?"

"My parents?" Karp asked astonished.

Greg jerked his head in the general direction of where his parents were sitting.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" Karp asked.

"Take a seat son," Mr. Karp said motioning to a chair beside Russ.

Karp nodded and sat beside Russ. Goldberg stood there dumbfounded. 'What would the Karp's be doing here?' Goldberg wondered to himself. All the parents from both the district five team as well as the Eden Hall team knew each other but the Goldberg's always kept to themselves.

Greg's parents, to his knowledge, were probably closest to Russ's parents due to the fact that during the academic year, the Goldberg's were Russ's guardians. Eden Hall required that all out-of-state students have an in-state guardian. Originally, Russ was going to stay with the Halls until Jesse started getting into trouble with the law. The Goldberg's stepped in at the last minute so Russ would be able to attend Eden Hall with the rest of the team.

"Oh, right," Greg mumbled. "The water."

"Never mind the water," Mr. Karp said.

"Sit down, Greg."

Goldberg raised an eye brow and sat on the other side beside Russ.

"Let's get right to the point," Mr. Karp announced. He promptly pulled a pamphlet out of his jacket and tossed on the table. Goldberg picked up the pamphlet.

"Camp Hope. At Camp Home, we are dedicated to transforming the lives of young teens to live healthier more active lives using the necessary tools of exercise and healthy eating. We provide the best low- fat, low-calories….". Goldberg paused. "Fat Camp?"

"Fat Camp?" Karp exclaimed.

"Don't call it 'Fat camp'," Mrs. Karp said. "It's a wellness camp."

Russ Tyler couldn't control himself. "Haha suckers," Russ laughed.

"You're going too," Mr. Goldberg announced.

Russ Tyler was dumbfounded. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Who's the sucker now," Goldberg shot back. He turned his attention back to his parents. "I had plans this summer. The three of us were going hang out. Have fun. You know that stuff that …"

Goldberg's mother did not look impressed. "We're doing this for your own good."

"My own good?" Goldberg was incredulous.

Mrs. Goldberg was adamant. "You're already seventeen."

"So?"

"I was already seeing your father when I was that age," Mrs. Goldberg commented. "We were willing to leave it up to you but we have yet to see any girls around here. "

"I haven't found the right one yet."

"We contacted the shadchan last year and they have yet to find anyone."

Goldberg stood up knocking his chair over behind him. "I can't believe this. You go behind my back and hire a shadchan without by knowledge."

It was Mr. Goldberg's time to speak. "That'll be enough Gregory. We've made up our mind. The three of you are going and that's final."

"I can't believe you decided this without even asking us." Karp folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going," he said definitely.

"Dave, honey," Mrs. Karp said soothingly. "I know you don't want to go now but both your friends will be going with you. It's not like you'll be by yourself."

"I don't care."

Mrs. Karp ignored his protests. "There will be aerobics, an obstacle courses…" She paused. "And everyone there will be in the same situation as you are. They even have a self –defense course that will teach you to stand up for yourself. "

Karp looked up. He wasn't looking forward to having to exercise every day. Nor was he looking forward to the food either. But the idea of being about to stand up to Jason and possibly losing weight was appealing. Maybe if he lost all his weight and started to lift weights like Portman, girls like Cathy would give him the time of day. Karp was sick of being the fat kid.

"I'm in."

Goldberg and Russ looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe," Karp admitted. He looked at the pamphlet and the address. It was right next to the Eden Hall cheerleading camp. 'Maybe I'll see Cathy this summer after all' Karp thought to himself.

"It's right next the cheerleading camp," Karp announced.

Russ grabbed the pamphlet. He looked it over. "Your right," he acknowledged. "Okay, I'm in."

Everyone turned their attention to Goldberg. He shrugged. "I guess I'm in."

"Marvelous. You'll have the time of your lives," Mr. Karp promised. "I'll set it all up. Camp starts next week."

Goldberg, Russ and Karp all looked at each other. It was definitely going to be a summer to remember.

Please read and review.


End file.
